I Guess I'll go Underground, Coz I'm a Slave for U
by LadySorrow
Summary: Sarah joins a cult that trades slaves to the Underground, and Sarah becomes one of them. Meeting new friends as well as old ones, Sarah becomes one of the greatest Queens of the Underground. A rags to riches story of a different kind.
1. My Name is Sarah

I Guess I'll go Underground ('Cause I'm a Slave for You)  
  
Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
Author's Note: And yes, I know I just got done writing Baby Brother, but I couldn't resist writing another story. Thank you to Dark Angel Hotaru who has been a big inspiration to me!  
  
Lightning flashes and thunder roars outside as the rain slashes through the sky angrily. The wind howls, causing the old two-story Victorian house to creak and moan. The sheer force of the wind makes the ancient oak tree outside of the house beat its branches against it, creating a great constant whipping noise.  
  
A girl sits with her back to turned to her window, unaware of the world outside, as well as the world inside. All she's aware of is her breathing and the world beyond the clouds and over the rainbow that inhabits her mind. Her eyes are closed, and a circle of candles surrounds her in an eerie glow that illuminates her pale face.  
  
The sea of black clothes she wears drowns her, making her seem paler than she is, an inhuman illusion visiting the chaotic world of naïve mortals. She smirks as she thinks of herself as a queen ruling over her unworthy subjects.  
  
"Sarah!" a voice from the harsh and unforgiving world outside of her mind calls to her. "Sarah get down her now!" The girl groans as the annoying voice of her stepmother breaks her trance. She wants to turn her stepmother into the rat she is at that moment, but restrains herself. Gritting her teeth, she blows out the candles around her and calls with her voice false sugar and sweetness, "Coming stepmother!"  
  
Sarah stands and brushes all the lint systematically from her black slacks. While straightening her matching black blouse, she checks herself in the mirror to make sure she looks presentable enough to please her stepmother. Wondering why she cares what that woman thinks, she sighs and opens the door dramatically.  
  
Taking deliberately slow steps down the stairs to stall, she surveys the living room. The coast is clear. Then, the hideous beast walks out of the kitchen in all of her pink and cream glory. "Sarah, when I call for you, I expect you to come downstairs right away. And what are you doing in those hideous black clothes? Your father and I are going to a dinner party tonight, and we expect you to watch Toby. I hope that's not too much to ask," she says in exaggerated weariness.  
  
Glaring at Karen, her evil stepmother, Sarah says coldly, "There's nothing wrong with my clothes. And why am I always expected to take care of him?" Karen gasps in outrage, she can't believe Sarah dares to talk back to her. "You're expected to take care of him because he is your brother."  
  
"So," Sarah says, a cruel smile twisting her ruby red lips, "You're his mother. I guess that fact escapes you." Karen's look of horror and outrage makes Sarah grin even wider. "Sarah Williams! You need to get your head out of the clouds and quit putting yourself in the role of the princess and me the evil stepmother," Karen demands.  
  
"If the shoe fits." Sarah begins to say, but Karen interrupts her. "Don't interrupt! You're such a dreamer." This time it's Sarah turn to interrupt her. "And you're a non-believer," Sarah answers back angrily. Finally fed up with Sarah's attitude, Karen screeches in the ever-nasal voice of hers, "Robert, your daughter is having a fit!"  
  
The door to her father's study opened from downstairs, and a tired Robert Williams appears to aid his wife. "Sarah, do what your mother tells you," he says, without even knowing what's going on.  
  
Sneering, Sarah shakes her head causing her long brown hair to fall into her face and crosses her arms over her chest. "When will you learn, daddy. She's not my mother." Running a hand through his slowly thinning hair, Robert sighs and tries to reason with his daughter. "Please, just do as she says. It will make both of your lives a lot easier."  
  
Karen smiles satisfactorily. "See, we just want what's best for you." Sarah knows that the beast is lying through its teeth. She raises a dark eyebrow that makes her look skeptical as she stares at the people that claim to be her parents stand in front of her. "Fine," Sarah concedes, feeling a headache coming on. She rubs her forehead and says, "Go to the party." "That's a good girl," her father says smiling and talking down to her like she's five.  
  
Suppressing a growl, Sarah watches stoically as her father and stepmother put on their large furry coats and head out the door. "Don't forget to feed Toby," Karen reminds Sarah without even turning around and shuts the door behind her. Sarah doesn't realize that she's digging her fingernails into the wooden banister until she relaxes her tense body and her hands uncurl.  
  
"You're going to be sorry," Sarah warns ominously aloud to no one in particular. Flinging her hair over her shoulder, Sarah turns on her heel and marches upstairs to check on her brother. A baby with a peaches and cream complexion is sleeping peacefully with dark lashes curled against his little pink cheek. Sarah sighs while looking at her brother. She doesn't want to leave him alone, but she needs to get out of there before her parents return. This is her only chance to escape. Leaning down, Sarah places her full red lips onto Toby's soft fuzz of blonde hair in a goodbye kiss.  
  
Feeling a bit remorseful at leaving him alone, Sarah makes sure he's tucked in all right, and then returns to her room, her haven, to pack her things. Sure, Sarah often contemplated running away, but the thought that she'd actually go through with it never reached her until tonight. Grabbing a small personal suitcase from her closet, Sarah throws clothes and toiletries into it. She has a little money, but not enough to support herself for very long. She knows that she needs to find some place to go first and foremost.  
  
That's why, one day while walking home from school, a flier hanging on a telephone pole had caught her attention. She had torn it down and stuffed it into her book bag. It was an advertisement for some sort of faction, or cult as some like to call them, that was run by a husband and wife that looked like a happy couple in the picture. The names under the respective pictures were Jim and Phoebe Moon, Sarah had noticed.  
  
Sarah retrieves that very same flier from her bag and places it into her purse, which she slings over her shoulder and picks up her suitcase. One item she's careful not to forget is a red leather bound book that has been her hopes and dreams since she was a little girl. Smiling in recalling a particular memory that she's thought to be a dream since then, Sarah shakes her head and looks around. She has a strong premonition that she's never going to see her home again.  
  
Thanks for reading, please review! 


	2. But Call me Beth

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
Taking one last look around her room, Sarah shrugs and heads out her bedroom door and walks down the hallway that leads to the stairwell. Checking on Toby one last time, she walks down the red carpeted stairs and into the living room. Setting down her suitcase for a moment, Sarah goes to the kitchen and leaves her father a brief note that says not to worry about her. That done, she returns to the living room and retrieves her suitcase. Sarah decides to wear a heavy winter coat since the storm outside has increased tenfold, turning the rain to hail and snow.  
  
Pulling on a colorful snowcap that her aunt Christine had gotten for her a while ago, Sarah opens the door and walks out into the storm. Immediately the cold wind and water hit her in the face, causing her to shiver and pull her coat tighter around her with her free hand. Turning around, Sarah takes out a key and locks the door before pulling it closed. The other hand clutches the suitcase tighter to her chest as she walks down the sidewalk that's barely lit by the street lamps.  
  
After a few minutes of paranoia from being outside in the dark alone, Sarah manages to shake off her fear, and walks the rest of the way to the bus stop without looking over her shoulders every five minutes. Her teeth are chattering and she can't feel her toes, but it's all in the name of freedom, she tells herself. The bus stop is furnished with a small booth with a bench inside.  
  
Sarah pulls her coat down before sitting on the bench so the cold from the bench doesn't touch her legs. Letting the suitcase lie in her lap, Sarah presses her cheek to it and leans her head against it. It's a trial in itself for her to keep her eyes open in waiting for the bus. She knows she's fighting a losing battle, as she feels her eyelids start to grow heavy.  
  
She wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep, but she must've as she feels her stiff frozen body start to wake up, and a loud honking noise interrupts her dreams. "Hey lady," a voice from the bus calls out to her, "are you getting on or not?" Startled, Sarah stands and is aware that she must've slept outside all night. Groaning, as she felt so cold and a little sick, Sarah lifts up her suitcase that now feels as if it weighs a ton and boards the bus. The bus driver gives her the once over and Sarah suppresses the urge to tell him off. After all, she isn't even eighteen yet and the man has to be around forty.  
  
Sitting down in a seat next to a window, Sarah sits her suitcase in the unoccupied seat beside her. This is so a stranger that wants to strike up a conversation can't sit next to her. Sarah smiles at her cleverness.  
  
It didn't last for long though, as all the seats fill quite quickly on a bus of that size, and Sarah moves her suitcase to let the slightly balding middle aged man sit next to her. There's nothing particularly striking about his features, he seems just like a normal every day person. The man smiles at Sarah cordially, while trying to make eye contact. Sarah, in turn, deliberately avoids looking at the man, knowing that he wants to strike up a conversation.  
  
"You seem lost," he says, surprising Sarah enough so that she looks over at him suspiciously. "I mean," he continues, seeing her look of unease, "that I have a daughter about your age, and I know for a fact that today is a school day." As he says this he readjusts his glasses that were previously sliding down his long, angular nose. "I'm not lost," Sarah says calmly, "I know perfectly well where I'm going."  
  
The man chuckles condescendingly, but doesn't say any more on the subject. Sarah is thankful that he finally gets off the bus at the next stop. Pulling out the flier, Sarah checks the address one last time, and realizes that she should've gotten off at that stop as well. "Bugger," she whispers under her breath and pulls the cord above her head to signal to the bus driver that she wishes to exit the bus. The driver steps on the brake and lefts her off.  
  
Once again the chilly morning air hits her exposed face, knocking her breath out of her slightly. Teeth chattering, Sarah hauls her suitcase down the sidewalk while the cars passing by her send torrents of air and water rushing towards her. A building on the other side of the road bears the address Sarah is searching for, only it takes her a while to realize this. Sighing, she waits for a break in the traffic and crosses the street.  
  
Luckily she makes it across unscathed. Looking down at the flier, Sarah takes a deep breath and walks up the cracked stairs with little weeds growing between the crevices to the run down house that seems to be a parody of itself in its old age. It appears to the typical haunted house or something like it after a fashion. Hesitantly, Sarah raises a hand and knocks thrice on the door.  
  
The door opens with a creak and a mousy woman that seems quite young to be married greets Sarah. "Hello, come on in," she says without questioning Sarah. Shoving the flier back in her purse, as it isn't useful to her any longer, she recognizes the woman to be Phoebe Moon. Phoebe is a small woman, and indeed does resemble a mouse. Her large brown eyes and scraggly hair make her unique, but she's not at all ugly.  
  
Sarah smiles and allows herself to be led to a room full of mostly young girls lounging on couches involved in various activities. Phoebe claps her hands and says, "Girls, and guys," she adds as an afterthought, "this is our new member." Phoebe pauses, "What did you say your name was dear?" Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Sarah hesitates for a moment and decides not to give the strangers her real name. "It's Elizabeth, but people call me Beth." In all actuality, it isn't a complete lie; her middle name is Elizabeth after all.  
  
Sarah tries to keep a straight face, but for some reason, even when she was a little girl, after she told a lie she always had the urge to laugh. All eyes are on her now, as all the girls stare at her in amusement. "Hi Beth," they all chorus back, as if they are all one living entity. Sarah shivers at that thought, but rids herself of such a foolish notion.  
  
"Come Beth, I'll show you to your room," Phoebe says, taking Sarah's suitcase from her and escorting her up a rickety flight of stairs. "By the way, I'm Phoebe," she says. Sarah lets on as if she didn't know that already, "Nice to meet you," she says.  
  
Wow, I can't believe I've gotten so many positive reviews so far. Thank you everyone! I seriously don't deserve them, but I appreciate them nonetheless. I'm trying to update this story often, but it's getting hard. Alas, I'll keep trying though. 


	3. Strange Happenings

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
After Phoebe leaves and gives Sarah back her suitcase, Sarah is able to better inspect the place. The room Sarah is given isn't anything like she had expected. She had thought that they would have it nicely done up for her, but found that not to be the case. The walls are bare and no curtains adorn the windows. Three twin beds are spaced evenly apart with nightstands, the only piece of furniture in the room. The carpet is an ugly brown color that makes Sarah think of dirt.  
  
Shuddering, she sets her suitcase down on the bed. A few of the girls came up from downstairs to talk to Sarah. "I'm Mary Beardsley," a pretty red head girl with deep chocolate brown eyes says cordially. Sarah nods her head and says, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Another girl introduces herself to be Laura Scott, a blonde with a slightly haughty attitude, something that Sarah is quite used to. The other girls introduce themselves in turn, but Sarah doesn't remember the rest of their names. Only those two stand out to her.  
  
"Why are you all here?" Sarah asks meekly, afraid that some won't want to talk about it. "I'm here," Mary offers up quickly, "because my mother is an alcoholic with an abusive boyfriend that used to beat me up every night. I came here because I was afraid that if I stayed any longer I'd end up dead, or worse, like my mother." Sarah feels terrible for the poor girl, thinking how trivial her situation seems next to hers. "How about you, Beth?" Laura asks Sarah. (A.N. Yes, I know I changed Sarah's name there, but remember Sarah lies and changes her name. Keep that in mind.)  
  
Biting her lip hesitantly, Sarah answers, "My stepmother is always in my hair about something. Whether it's my clothing or my taking care of my baby brother. I know it doesn't seem that bad, but she's totally evil." OK, so maybe that last part is a bit of an exaggeration, but who knows the difference, right?  
  
While they're all talking and chatting politely, Sarah notices a strange symbol on the back of each of the girl's hands. It appears to be a half moon shaped scar that's been dyed a different color on each girl. "Mary," Sarah asks suddenly, "what are those things on your hands?" Looking down at the scar gracing the skin of her white hand, Mary shrugs and says, "It's the mark. Everyone gets one eventually. It's sort of like an initiation type of thing, just without the initiation."  
  
Her curiosity still not quenched, Sarah asks, "And what do the colors mean?" Laura pipes up; "They're your sisters, or brothers. If you have the same color as another person then you are responsible for that person as if they are of your blood." Sarah nods her head in understanding, still feeling a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. The thought had crossed her mind to get up and leave now and to go back to her house where she knows she's safe, but that would mean sacrificing her freedom. And that is one thing she's just not ready to give up just yet.  
  
A bell sounds from the ground floor, and all the girls stand and start leaving the room, and Sarah is a little confused as to what they are doing. "It's lunch time," one girl explains, a girl that had introduced herself earlier, but Sarah has forgotten her name already. Catching up with Mary and Laura, Sarah takes a seat beside them.  
  
Lunch consists of sandwiches, chips, water, and pickles. Nothing else is offered other than what is put in front of you. Sarah doesn't complain, as she suddenly feels quite ravenous. Stuffing her face thoroughly, she talks little. At the head of the table Sarah is able to observe Phoebe and whom she can only assume is her husband, Jim. Jim, unlike his wife, is a little more on the handsome side.  
  
After lunch, Sarah is given that little tattoo on the back of her hand like everyone else. The needle had stung at first, but the pain slowly ebbed away after a while. Her moon is a deep midnight blue color with golden edges around it. Lucky for her it isn't an ugly color like some of the others hand been given. Her "sisters" were now two other girls, the same ones she shares her room with, which Sarah is sure was planned. Their names are Melanie Thomas and Kelly Stevens. Sarah learns quickly from all the girls that there are only four boys occupying the house along with the girls. She imagines all the problems that would cause, but shakes her head.  
  
She isn't here to find a boyfriend. In fact, she isn't quite sure why she's here, but figures that destiny will lead her somewhere meaningful. Later that evening when all the other girls are asleep, Sarah is visited by Jim Moon. "Good evening, Beth," he says, standing over her bed. Sarah opens her eyes groggily and sits up in the bed with her green eyes wide in alarm. "Don't be frightened," he says reassuringly, sitting down at the end of the bed.  
  
That night Sarah had chosen to wear a spaghetti strap white tank top and matching pajama pants. She wanted to kick herself as she felt Jim's eyes staring at her bare flesh intently. "I realized after dinner was over tonight that I had yet to talk to our new member. I hope you find everything here to be satisfactory," he says politely, standing up from her bed and heading out the door. At the last moment he turns and says, "Oh, and if you hear strange noises at night, don't be alarmed. One of the girls here had some trauma as a child and as a result of it she sleepwalks. But, don't get out of bed to bother her, she's not supposed to be awakened. You know, because of that whole soul escaping thing. Good night." He pulls the door shut as he leaves.  
  
Slumping back down into the bed, Sarah lets out a deep breath and pulls the covers back up to her chin. "Is everything all right, Beth?" one of the girls asks from the bed from across the room. Not sure if it's Kelly or Melanie that's speaking, Sarah replies, "I'm fine, just had a nightmare that's all."  
  
And sure enough, that night a series of loud footsteps could be heard roaming the halls ceaselessly. Ducking her head under the covers in fright, Sarah hopes that it's just the sleepwalking girl like Jim said it would be. Somehow, though, she is able to discern more than one pair of footsteps. Thinking that it's odd, but not enough to deter her from a good night's rest, Sarah falls asleep on her stomach with her knees drawn up under her and the covers pulled over her head defensively.  
  
Wow, thank you to everyone for all the reviews. I know the story is a bit slow so far, but the next chapter explains a bit more, and then the action starts to pick up from there. And someone asked where Jareth comes into all this. Believe me, he does, but not right away. I thought it would be interesting to find a new way for Sarah to get to the Underground without Jareth being involved in some way. Please review! 


	4. Lead Me Here

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
Sarah awakens and looks at the clock on the wall to the right of her bed. Groaning, she pulls herself out of the bed feeling groggy. She notices the other two girls are still in bed, snoring peacefully. Sighing, Sarah decides that she might as well get dressed. That's when she notices her suitcase is missing! Searching around frantically, Sarah frowns and sits back down on the edge of her bed with a huff.  
  
Melanie wakes up and sees Sarah looking perturbed. "What's wrong Beth?" she asks her, yawning in the process. Jumping a little, as Sarah was too preoccupied to see Melanie awaken, she relaxes and replies, "Nothing. It's just, my suitcase is missing." Melanie laughs a little and says, "That's the way it is here. Nothing is owned. We share everything. All our clothes are provided for in a community closest down the hall. Good luck, I bet all your clothes are probably taken by now."  
  
Feeling extremely angry that other girls would be wearing clothes that had cost her a pretty penny, Sarah bites her lip and falls back on the bed and puts an arm over her eyes in annoyance. The anger building up extremely fast, she growls and storms out of the room down the hall. Melanie follows her, amused. Not knowing which room it is, she turns and to see Melanie watching her curiously. She asks, "Well, where is it?" Melanie points to the room at the end of the hall.  
  
Sarah marches down to the room and throws open the door to find all types of clothes on hangers and in dressers and drawers. Amongst all the garments her clothes would be near impossible to finding, assuming there are still there. Punching the nearest dresser to her in frustration, she sinks to the floor and sighs. "Hey, they're just clothes," Melanie says as she leans down next to Sarah in an attempt to comfort.  
  
Sarah raises her angry and disappointed green eyes to look at Melanie. "Some of them were my mothers," she mutters. "So," Melanie says, missing the point. "So," Sarah continues, "my mother is a famous actress. One that never bothers to call or write any more." Finally seeing the light, Melanie answers, "I'm sorry, Beth, I didn't mean anything by it." Sarah manages a weak smile. "You're right, they are just clothes," and she stands and lets Melanie lead her downstairs for breakfast.  
  
After the mad rush to the bathrooms made by all the girls, after all, there are only three in a house dominated by females. Finally it's Sarah's turn, and she's thankful as nature has been calling her for quite some time. She takes a long hot shower, ignoring the pounding on the door and the warning that she was going to use all the hot water on herself. She emerges squeaky clean to the glares of the other girls who all fight their way to the door in turn. Sarah walks up the stairs to her shared room in a white towel with her wet hair dripping down her back. On the way up she almost runs into one of the few guys living there.  
  
She recognizes him as the guy that Mary had confided in her that she has a crush on. She could see why. Oliver, the boy, has short brown hair that is obviously dyed blonde because his roots show. His eyes are a deep brown that doesn't seem to match the rest of his features, but he's cute nonetheless. Sarah smiles at him openly, but doesn't stop to chat. "Hey Beth," he says, drawn to the mysterious, not to mention beautiful, newcomer.  
  
Tightening her robe around her at the leering gaze he gives her, Sarah scowls and hurries upstairs. "Oh come on Beth, don't be shy," he calls up the stairs. Sarah turns around and gives him the look of death. Eyes widening in fear, he turns and walks the opposite direction. Quite satisfied with herself, Sarah makes it to her room and gets dressed in someone else's clothing. Her outfit consists of a white sweater with black lace that twines up the sleeves and at the chest. She decides to wear a pair of regular jeans. Luckily they had let her keep her own shoes.  
  
Brushing out her hair that has become tangled as she let it dry, she looked in the mirror to check her appearance. She looks the same as she does everyday. Not sure what she was expecting, Sarah heads downstairs and runs into her two friends, Laura and Mary, from the day before. "Hey girls," Sarah says in greeting. Mary smiles at Sarah warmly, and Laura, well in that typical haughty Laura fashion she flashes Sarah a grin.  
  
"So, what do you do around here for fun?" she asks them. The two girls exchange glances and Mary pulls Sarah by her arm to get her alone. "Beth, Laura and I have a suspicion that something isn't right around here. At night they lock the doors and windows as if they're afraid that someone is going to try to escape. And, at night, I'm sure you've heard the noises that are supposedly a sleepwalking girl. But, you know what, I've asked around and no one here sleepwalks. Plus," she is about to go on but Phoebe walks into the room, interrupting their conversation. Laura and Mary both go rigid with her sudden appearance, but Sarah remains calm, which she attributes to all her years of school acting.  
  
"Girls, what are you doing?" Phoebe asks a bit suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow. Sarah steps forward and says, "I had asked if there was anything to read around here, and they were about to tell me before you walked into the room. But, now that you're here, I guess you can tell me." Phoebe smiles uncertainly and points to a bookshelf in the other room. "Oh, how silly of me," Sarah says, "I'm sure I could've found that on my own."  
  
And she walks to the other room, Phoebe watching her silently. As soon as Phoebe turns her back, Laura and Mary join Sarah in the book room and they close and lock the door. "What are you guys doing?" Sarah asks. "Beth, something is terribly wrong around here," Laura states. "As I was about to say before Phoebe interrupted, there's been disappearances as well." Sarah frowns and asks to make sure she has it right, "Disappearances?" "Yes," Laura adds, "Disappearances. You know, one night they're there, and the next morning gone."  
  
Sarah shrugs and reasons, "Maybe they found a way to get out." Laura shakes her head gravely, her blonde hair flying around her face. "No, they would've told the rest of us." Opening the door, Sarah sticks her head out and the coast is clear. The girls calmly walk back to Sarah's room. Thankfully her roommates aren't there.  
  
All three girls occupy one bed as they devise a plan. "Here's what we have to do," Sarah plots, now the designated leader. "At night, we'll all sneak out of our rooms before the noises start and walk down to the book room. Once there, we'll leave the door open a crack and watch to see what the noises are. If there are people sneaking out, then we'll go with them. This place gives me the creeps." Mary and Laura both agree to her plan, and agree to meet her in the book room later.  
  
That evening, Sarah had waited for Melanie and Kelly to fall sleep before she threw back the covers on the bed and left her room. Now she stood in the dark hallway wearing her nightclothes from the night before and wrapping her arms about herself to keep warm. She curses herself for not changing into something warmer, but decides that it's too late now. Making it downstairs with her heart pounding in fear, listening carefully for any sounds that might indicate that someone is awake, Sarah makes it to the book room without incident.  
  
Mary and Laura are already there, waiting for Sarah. They both look tired and a little nervous. "Relax guys," Sarah says yawning. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." And how wrong she is. At about 12:00 a.m., Sarah realizes that she must've fallen asleep as she wakes to find herself lying on the floor. The noises from the hallway can be heard again. Sarah winces at her stiff neck and her arm, which is asleep, and she shakes Laura awake. Laura wakes up immediately and stiffens once she hears the noises. "What's that?" she asks. Sarah puts a finger to her lips in a gesture for her to remain silent, and she turns to Mary and wakes her as well.  
  
All three of them tiptoe to the door and peer out. Jim and Phoebe are leading a line of girls down into the basement. "Where are they going?" Sarah asks aloud, but it's a rhetorical question. "I'm going to follow them," she says, with grim determination, and gets into the back of the line. "Beth, come back," Mary whispers worriedly. Sarah throws them a glance, but keeps following as if it's natural. Sighing, Mary looks at Laura and finds her eyeing Sarah. Laura sees Mary watching her and turns to her. They both shrug and join Sarah at the end of the line.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sarah whispers angrily. "Following you," Laura says bluntly. No matter how Sarah tried she couldn't get them to go back to their rooms. "We came here with you for a reason, Beth, and we aren't about to back down now," Mary says. Reaching the basement, the line of girls disappears into a blue and black portal that spirals ceaselessly into a dark void. Sarah gulps but closes her eyes and follows regardless, Laura and Mary behind her, clutching onto either of her arms for comfort.  
  
On the other side, they step into a world full of strange creatures, and the weirdest thing is, here it's daylight. Sarah shivers and looks around. Goblins are running about chasing chickens. The more intelligent goblins are running shops and stands, selling their warped goods. It's odd to see humans there as well, along with dwarves, gnomes, trolls, pixies, fairies, and some creatures that are just so strange that Sarah can't put a name to them. Then, that's when Sarah notices where Jim and Phoebe are leading the long queue of girls in front of them. A wooden sign above a crudely constructed platform reads: Slave Auction.  
  
Sarah's stomach turns, but she follows anyway. She turns to see Mary and Laura hanging back reluctantly. Deciding that it's their choice, she shrugs and looks for a place to hide so she can watch the auction in seclusion. But, she doesn't get the chance as Jim Moon spots her and grabs her roughly by the arm. "What are you doing here?" he hisses angrily through clenched teeth. Sarah struggles, trying to free her arm. "Let go of me, you're hurting," she says. Jim smiles wickedly and leads her by her arm up to the platform.  
  
"Up you go. Since you're here, we might as well sell you, too," he says, pushing her onto it. Sarah falls and lands on her hands and knees, giving the onlookers in front of her quite a show. "I'll take that one!" a shady looking man hollers excitedly.  
  
OK, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope everyone is liking this, as I'm trying really hard to make it interesting. Thank you all to my wonderful reviewers, you guys are great and I really don't deserve you, but I'll take you anyway. LOL. 


	5. I'm Not A Play Thing!

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
Sarah is horrified at the events that are taking place, practically unraveling right before her very eyes. Jim must've also spotted Laura and Mary, as they are suddenly standing beside her on the platform. "Oh, Beth, I'm so scared," Mary whimpers, clutching to her arm. Sarah pats her hand distractedly, trying to see out in the crowd. "Oh grow up," Laura says spitefully.  
  
Sarah's eyes land on a familiar looking old gnarled dwarf standing around in the shadows of the taller people. "Hoggle!" she exclaims excitedly. "Who's Hoggle?" Mary asks curiously. Sarah recovers quickly and says; "I said, "humbug", I mean, would you look at all those people."  
  
Hoggle, hearing his name, lifts his eyes and stands on his tiptoes to see who could've called his name. Up on the stage in front of him, his eyes land on a frightened looking girl. It's not that girl that he recognizes, but the one whose arm she's clutching. "Sarah," he gasps in surprise. The crowd shifts out of the blue to let a hooded stranger of obvious pass through with ease. As this happens, Sarah loses sight of Hoggle.  
  
The man scans the crop of girls in front of him, as he is allowed the first pick. Pulling out a pouch of coins from the folds of his cloak he hands it to Jim while pointing to all the girls he wants. "I'll take her, her, her, and her, oh and her," says the man. Unfortunately, Sarah, Mary, and Laura are all three picked and two other girls that Sarah doesn't recognize.  
  
They're led away to carts, where they are shackled and carted away, with a happy and quite wealthier Jim and Phoebe Moon smirking and waving triumphantly. Sarah groans at all the rocks and bumps that she encounters in the rough wooden cart drawn by horses. Laura is in the cart with her. Sarah would've preferred Mary, as they got along better, but she really didn't have a say in who she rode with after all.  
  
Her thoughts wandered along silently as to whom the man was that had bought them. Sarah hopes that whoever it is that he's, by some miracle, one of those people that treats his slaves nicely.  
  
"So, where are we anyway?" Laura asks, breaking Sarah out of her reverie. "How should I know?" she asks, feigning dumb. "Because," Laura answers, "you weren't freaked out like everyone else, so I figured that you must've seen this place before." Sarah shivers at Laura's accuracy in her assumption. "You're right, I have been here before, but I was only in a confined area. I have no idea where we are now. I only know one king that lives here," the last part came out as a whisper, a faraway look taking over her eyes.  
  
Laura shrugs and decides that "Beth" is officially weird in her book. Sarah closes her eyes, as she is rather tired from not having slept all night, and falls asleep, but not so peacefully. The cart jolts her awake unpleasantly, and she looks around frantically for a moment, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. Then, she remembers what had happened and relaxes, but not completely.  
  
Manservants unlock the carts, and the girls are led in shackles to the entrance of the castle. The sheer size of the castle is uncanny. Sarah remembers seeing one almost like it before, except it was white, and this is made of an unidentifiable gray stone. Mary immediately walks closer to Sarah. Sarah sort of feels responsible for the poor girl. Laura walks behind them, scowling at anything that crosses her path.  
  
They are led to a type of throne room with the other two girls. Sitting atop the throne in his black cloak is the man that had bought them earlier from the auction. Sarah shivers a little, as she doesn't like the way his eyes glow beneath his hood. "I'm Zeus, your new master," his deep baritone voice booms through the wide room. Sarah looks around in distraction and notices that place isn't as bad as she thought it would be. Dark tapestries line the walls, along with paintings with mysterious, yet beautiful women.  
  
The man on the throne removes his hood. Sarah is shocked to find he's quite handsome, unlike her original thought that he would be hideous and unruly. His long slightly curly brown hair falls around his shoulders. His eyes are a dark blue that seem to glow around the edges. His face is angular and handsome, with a stubby brown beard adorning his strong chin.  
  
Sarah places her hands on her hips and glares at the offending man who dared to buy her. Zeus notices a particularly intriguing mortal in the back of the group who looks extremely angry. Smirking in amusement, he motions for his manservants to take away the other girls to their rooms, but when they try to take Sarah too, he says, "No, leave her." Sarah is startled, but hides it well with a mask of disdain.  
  
"Why do you look at me like that child?" he asks. Folding her arms over her chest, which is difficult since her hands are shackled, she says, "You know very well why I'm angry." Zeus is slowly losing his patience with this one. "I wouldn't be so insolent to my king if I were you," Zeus says as he chuckles. Standing from the throne, his cloak swishes as he comes closer to her. Circling her like a hungry vulture circles a dead animal, he looks her over approvingly.  
  
"Yes, I believe I chose wisely with you," he says, almost to himself. Raising her chin in defiance, Sarah grits her teeth and asks, "What's that supposed to mean." "My men will be quite happy with you. You do know why you're here don't you?" Sarah shakes her head no, and Zeus brightens. "Why, to pleasure my men of course. You, my dear, are one of my newest play things," he whispers conspiratorially.  
  
Sarah gasps in shock and outrage and takes a quick step back from him. She stares at him in disbelief. Gulping, she licks her suddenly dry lips, "But, but, I'm not a vixen. I'm not skilled in the ways of pleasing men," she says in a horrified whisper. Zeus smirks and replies, "Oh, but you will learn. And I'm looking forward to it." Furious with his implication, Sarah growls, "Blow me." Instantly, she regrets her habitual choice of words and smacks a hand over her mouth.  
  
Zeus says, "Yes, I'm quite looking forward to that, too," and then he motions to another manservant for her to be taken to a room. As they are dragging her away, Sarah makes note of any landmarks so that way later, if need be, she can escape.  
  
She's shoved into a very large room containing a multitude of women and young women. Sarah's eyes are wide as she takes in her surroundings. One of the women steps forward and eyes Sarah suspiciously. "You must be a new one, too. What took you so long to get here? You were hogging the king all for yourself, weren't you," she accuses, placing both hands on her broad hips.  
  
Sarah, scowling at the offensive woman, says, "He must like his women on the skinny side, then." That did it. The large woman brings her hand back and gets ready to strike Sarah, but Sarah is faster and plows into the bovine with her shoulder. The woman shrieks as she hits the ground hard. Sarah almost loses her balance, also, but rights herself quickly.  
  
Mary steps hurriedly out of the crowd and walks hesitantly toward Sarah, "Are you OK?" Sarah, seeing the concern in her friend's eyes, softens and replies, "I'm fine. He didn't do anything. But, while I was there he told me why we are here. Apparently, we are now sex slaves." While unlocking Sarah's shackles, Mary almost faints at the news. "Beth," Mary says worriedly, and meekly, "I'm a virgin." "I am, too," Sarah admits, being a little fearful of the inevitable herself.  
  
Laura must've overheard their conversation as she says, "Oh, quit crying. It could be worse. We could be stuck washing floors and what not." Sarah glares at Laura and pulls Mary to one of the many beds and makes sure she's not going to faint on her. Rubbing her wrists, Sarah turns to another woman and asks, "Who was that cow that attacked me?"  
  
One of the nicer women says, "That's Babette, one of the king's favorites. You'll get used to her, dear, as well as your job. Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with one of his men like some in the past have. That's your only ticket out of this place. Well, that or old age."  
  
Frowning, Sarah takes further stock of the room and the women around her. Most of them are pretty, not striking, but not unpleasant either. They are all either in great physical condition or so voluptuous it makes up for their weight. Some look as young as 16 and some as old as 40. Sucking in a breath, Sarah notices that some also have large bruises adorning their limbs.  
  
A young girl notices Sarah looking at some of the bruises on her body. "Some of the men like to get rough," she explains nonchalantly. "That's terrible," Sarah says in disbelief. Another girl nods her head in quite affirmation. Sarah sits on the bed, stunned. "Beth," Mary says pleadingly, with big tears streaming down her ashen face, "we can't stay here, please. We have to leave." Putting her arm around Mary, Sarah replies, "I know, but there's nothing we can do now. We'll just have to bide our time."  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, once again! Now, to answer some questions. Jareth will be in the next chapter, I promise. I'm not sure when the romance aspect will be taking place, but believe me, this story is going to be a long one, so don't worry. I don't really want to describe Sarah's feelings too much because, well, I don't really care how she feels. I hate it when authors write on nothing but feelings. It's not substantial enough. Feelings come and go so quickly that I only write what she's feeling at the moment. See what I'm saying? So, please forgive all my shortcomings! 


	6. And I've Met Some Kings

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
"Your majesty, your majesty," the little short dwarf shouts as he runs as fast as his stubby legs can carry him. Panting, the dwarf swallows as he sees the look of annoyance cross the features of his sovereign. "What is it Hogwart?" Jareth, King of the Goblins asks the dwarf while balancing a glowing orb on the tip of a black gloved digit. Hoggle, the dwarf, sighs in indignation and says firmly, "It's Hoggle. And the girl, Sarah, she's back in the Underground." Raising an eyebrow at the news, Jareth stands from his granite throne and glares coldly. "What did you just say?" Hoggle gulps audibly and fidgets with his sleeve. "Sarah is back, your majesty."  
  
Putting a hand to his chin, his thoughts lead him away from annoyance and toward something more interesting. "She's the one that actually beat my labyrinth, correct?" "Yes, your majesty," Hoggle says. "And, where did you last see her?" Not sure if he should betray Sarah's trust, but, then again, Hoggle figures that anything would be better than being a slave, "Zeus bought her as one of his slaves."  
  
Jareth throws his head back and laughs a deep, regal laugh and then shakes his head. "He won't get far with that one, I'm afraid. Tell you what, Hedgewart. I'll make you a deal. Since you are her friend, I'm sure you want to help her. I give you my permission to aid her in any way you can, but you must lead her here. Is that understood?"  
  
Shaking his yes head in agreement, Hoggle turns and starts to leave room. "Oh and Hoggle," Jareth warns, "remember what happened last time?" Hoggle turns around and stares at his king in fright. Whenever Jareth remembers his name he knows he's in it deep. He hangs his head guiltily at the memory. "Don't let it happen again!" Jareth demands and turns on his heel. Hoggle growls at his king and starts to leave once more. He sure is glad Sarah's back now, as she is the only one that could ever put the king in his place.  
  
Getting to work, Hoggle goes and rounds up the old gang from the different parts of the labyrinth, which is no easy feat.  
  
"Let go of me, you creep!" Sarah shrieks indignantly as one of Zeus's men, who Sarah didn't have the pleasure of finding out his name, pulls her to a different room. "Don't struggle, doll, it will just make it worse for you." Sarah growls and says, "I'm not your doll, you buffoon! Now get your filthy hands off of me!" As she says this, Sarah pushes the big oaf of a man away from her, and he falls on his backside.  
  
Not sticking around to enjoy the moment, Sarah flees hurriedly back to her room. Zeus is there, as quick as lightening (A.N. No pun intended), and blocks the door, her only way to escape. "Move," she demands in frustration. Zeus is angered with the mortal's insolence, as well as her sharp tongue, and he decides it's time that he taught her a lesson. "Daedelus, go get Babette, I'm sure you'll find her much more agreeable." Daedelus sighs and says, "Yes, your majesty," and is allowed to re-enter the room Sarah isn't allowed access to.  
  
Zeus moves forward quickly and grabs Sarah by her exposed upper arm. "Come with me," he hisses threateningly, and Sarah knows that now isn't the time to argue. He drags her like a rag doll to a room that Sarah hadn't noticed before and throws her inside. Sarah lands on the floor in a crumpled heap, the king looming over her. "Stand up," he demands coldly. Sarah complies and shivers involuntarily under his unnerving stare.  
  
"What is this that I hear about you giving my men a hard time? They come to you girls to take their minds off of things, and to find a little bit of pleasure amidst their gruesome daily lives." Sarah isn't buying his royal spiel one bit. "Save it," she says through gritted teeth, her fists clenching. The mortal that dares to talk to him in such a way amuses Zeus. "Well, it's nice to see that my little pet has a backbone," he says while walking around her, "as well as other nice attributes."  
  
Her eyes spitting fire from their green encasing, Sarah watches him as he circles her. "Why don't you let me go then, if I'm such a problem," Sarah suggests nonchalantly. "Because," Zeus replies, "if my men can't handle you, then there's no point in selling you. The only alternative that I can think of is to kill you." He smiles coldly at her, trying to scare her.  
  
Sarah swallows and tries not to look convinced. "You wouldn't kill me," she says confidently. "Oh," Zeus says raising an eyebrow, reminding her of another king that she had once met. "What makes you so sure." Sarah smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. "Because, you like me too much, that's why."  
  
Sneering, Zeus stands so that he's only inches away from her. Her body is young and nubile, and he reaches out a hand to caress her milky white skin. Grabbing a handful of her loose brown hair that falls down her back in a chocolate waterfall, Zeus brings his lips close to her. He can smell her fear, a scent that is an acquired taste, but once you get used to it it's an addiction. "You're right," he says, and brings his lips down on hers in a punishing kiss.  
  
Sarah tries in vain to struggle out of his grip. While Zeus is busy mashing his lips against hers and bringing her body closer to his so she can feel how much he likes her, he doesn't notice one of his servants that enters the room. The servant clears his throat nervously and quakes under the glare Zeus sends him after being interrupted.  
  
Letting Sarah go, she steps back away from him, grateful for the few feet between them. "Your highness," the servant says, bowing low in an effort to appease his king, "there are intruders in the kingdom." Zeus's anger flares momentarily and he starts to hurry out of the room, his servant leading him. Hitting the threshold of the door, Zeus turns and warns ominously, "I'll be back." And with that he slams the door behind him.  
  
Sarah sinks to the floor in degradation. Wiping at her lips with her sleeve, she sighs as she had never been kissed before, and she is sorry that had to be her first one. She tries in vain to hold back the tears that start to leak down her cheeks. A knock on the door startles her, and she brushes the tears off of her cheeks. "Just a moment," she calls.  
  
She tries to open the door, but finds that it's locked. "The door appears to be locked," she calls to the person on the other side. She hears the rattling of some metal, and for a moment she's fearful that it's Zeus playing tricks on her. But, once the door opens, Sarah finds an old dwarf staring back.  
  
"Hoggle," she gasps happily, and bends down to hug her friend. "Nice to see you, too, Sarah." "I thought I saw you a couple of days ago. How did you know I was here?" she asks. Hoggle shrugs and says, "I saw Zeus buy you, and I knew he would take you to his castle. And I know the type of reputation Zeus has with his women, so I figured you'd be needing my help." Sarah's smiles and says, "You're right, now let's get out of here."  
  
Hoggle and Sarah sneak stealthily down the hallway when Sarah remembers her friends. "Shoot," she says suddenly. Hoggle turns and looks at her in concern. "Oh, I almost forgot about my friends. They were sold to Zeus as I was. Their names are Mary and Laura. They don't know my real name is Sarah, I sort of lied a while ago because I didn't want people to know my name for security reasons. They think it's Beth." Hoggle nods his head, not quite understanding, but decides to help anyway he can. "Right, Beth," he says in agreement.  
  
Sarah smiles and they head back down the way they came to find Sarah's friends. Sarah opens the door to the room shared by most of the girls to find Laura sitting on the bed talking to some other woman. She motions for Hoggle to stay put, and she enters the room. "Laura, where's Mary?" Sarah asks. Laura rights herself and acts bubbly, "Oh, hi Beth. Mary got chosen by one of the men, isn't it wonderful." Sarah is furious and says shortly, "No, it's not wonderful, we have to save her. Now come on." She tries to pull Laura along by the arm, but Laura refuses.  
  
"See," Laura begins, "that's the difference between me and you, Beth. I know when to accept defeat. It's not so bad here; maybe you should learn to accept that fact like the rest of us." Sarah is shocked, but doesn't let it show. "Fine, I'll just go find Mary on my own," and she turns on her heel and slams the door angrily behind her. Storming down the hall she hears Laura's laughter. She growls and starts to pace. "What's wrong, Sarah?" Hoggle asks.  
  
Sarah quickly corrects him, "It's Beth, for at least awhile. Some man chose Mary, and it's going to take forever to find her. We have to act quickly." Hoggle stiffens suddenly and Sarah's dark brows crease at his change in demeanor. "He's back," Hoggle says regretfully. "Oh no," Sarah whispers, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Hoggle, run, get out of here. He can't find you here, hurry," she says urgently, pushing him along. "But, Sarah," he says as he turns around. "No buts, now go," she says braver than she feels. "I won't forget you, I'll come back for you, I promise my friend," Hoggle says gallantly, and then disappears from sight. Sarah curses and runs at full speed down the hallway.  
  
Does anyone really ever read these things down here because it doesn't seem like it. Yes, this is a Jareth and Sarah fanfic. I never said it wasn't going to be. It's just going to take it awhile to get to that place. And secondly, Zeus is not Jareth, and Jareth is not Zeus! I'm not sure how in the world some of you got to that conclusion. They look nothing alike! Plus, Zeus's followers are skilled warriors and Jareth's are goblins. My advice is don't try to guess where I'm going, because it's aggravating when I read reviews that are so far off and I have to explain myself. Please just RELAX and let the story be spun. Thank you. 


	7. I'm Trying to Escape

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
Finally reaching the room, Sarah is slightly out of breath and she throws the door open and hurries inside. Looking around she searches frantically for a place to sit. Avoiding the bed as much as possible, Sarah sits down in a burgundy velvet easy chair and places her head in hands as if thinking or crying.  
  
The footsteps coming closer let her prepare for Zeus's appearance. Sarah hopes that Mary is all right, as she had to hurry back here instead of helping her. The doorknob turns and Zeus enters in all his regal haughtiness. Sarah keeps her head down and lets her hair hang over her face and into her eyes. Letting his eyes slowly search the room, Zeus spots Sarah sitting in a chair looking dejected. He thinks for a moment that he had broken her, but then gets rid of that idea. It will take a lot more than that to break a spirit as strong and stubborn as hers.  
  
"My dear, if you're trying to make me feel guilty, it's not working," Zeus says in his deep voice that carries to Sarah. Sarah sits up suddenly and looks over at him. Wiping her eyes and sniffing she says, "I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. I just don't understand why you're keeping me here. Why don't you just let me go?" Zeus chuckles and walks closer to her. "As much as I'd like to I'd much rather make a profit off of you. I did pay handsomely for you after all." Sarah scowls and looks away, no longer able to bear his sight.  
  
Sighing, Zeus strokes his beard and decides what to do. He could very easily have his way with the mortal, as she is beautiful and feisty enough to satisfy his own needs. But, there is something holding him back. Maybe it is the fact that she had looked so vulnerable when he had walked in. Zeus, wanting to smack himself for that thought, chooses to let her return to her room. "You may go now, child. But, be forewarned that if you try another stunt like you pulled today, I won't be so forgiving. Is that understood?" Sarah nods her head, and walks quickly from the room and back to the one she shares with the other women.  
  
However, she remembers what Laura had said to her earlier, and feeling so betrayed, she turns back around and runs into Zeus. "What is it now?" he asks, looking tired. Sarah thinks to herself that maybe if he isn't such a womanizer that he would actually be likable, but she rids herself of that thought. "I haven't been getting along with the other girls," she explains. Zeus runs a hand through his hair and says, "Why am I not surprised? Fine, you may have your own room, come," he says, starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Sarah calls. "I want to share the room with one of my friends." Cursing, Zeus rolls his eyes and waits while Sarah goes into the room to retrieve one of her friends. Sarah searches the room anxiously for Mary, and then her eyes fall on a crying girl lying face down on a bed in the corner secluded by shadows. A pang of guilt surges through Sarah's heart. If only she could've escaped she might've been able to stop what had occurred.  
  
Sarah sits down on the bed gently. Mary feels the weight of the bed shift and she raises her red rimmed brown eyes to Sarah. Sarah feels like crying herself as Mary flings her arms around Sarah and weeps heavily into her shoulder. "It' OK," Sarah says, trying to soothe her. "Let's go," she whispers, stroking her hair and helping her off the bed.  
  
Sarah escorts Mary out of the room from the whispers and stares of the other girls and women, Sarah warding off their curiosity with glares. Zeus is surprised to see that the girl Sarah brings with her is crying. "What's wrong with her?" he asks in disgust. Sarah growls and says angrily, "One of your men raped her just a little while ago, and you have the nerve to ask what's wrong." Zeus isn't surprised. That seemed to happen a lot around this place after all.  
  
Helping Mary walk down the long, winding corridor, Sarah continues to glare at Zeus's back. She can't believe that he had the nerve to act disgusted when her friend had just been raped. Zeus stops abruptly in front of a door and disappears just as quickly. Mumbling swear words under her breath, Sarah opens the door and discovers a rather small room suited for one person. Sighing, she lets Mary have the bed, while she takes the floor.  
  
That night as they could hear everyone in the castle going to bed, Sarah stands from the floor to leave. Mary sits up alerted by the noise. "Where are you going?" she asks in a frightened hiccup. Sarah puts a finger to her lips and whispers, "I'll be back. Don't worry, we're not leaving tonight. You need time to heal. I'm just going to go do a little spy work."  
  
Mary almost doesn't believe her, but she figures that Sarah isn't the type of person that would just leave her there. Opening the door, Sarah steps lightly outside of the room and moves in the shadows down the hallway. Glad that she had memorized landmarks because now she could find the throne room, Sarah recognizes a crystal vase and table and moves toward it.  
  
Further still, she walks and listens to any noise that might mean someone is approaching. Hearing voices, she stills and presses her body against the wall, trying to make herself invisible. Sneaking to the end of the hallway that is the last turn that leads to the throne room, Sarah sees Zeus sitting atop his throne looking bored while someone in a cloak talks to him. Unable to see the person's face, Sarah isn't sure who it is.  
  
"I assure you," Zeus says, "that I have no girl or woman here by that name." The person in the cloak made a gesture and replies, "I'm quite sure you do. Maybe she's just going by a different name. Either way, I'll be back here tomorrow to retrieve."  
  
And Sarah didn't stick around to listen to the rest of the conversation. She had thought the voice coming from the cloak was familiar, but once she had placed it, it brought back memories she had been trying to suppress. That voice could only belong to one person, the deep accented purr that always seemed to light her body on fire. Jareth.  
  
Walking sedately back to the room she shares with Mary, Sarah ponders the conversation. It is obvious that Jareth and Zeus know each other. And, also, that Jareth was searching for someone. 'Could it be me?' she thinks to herself. 'No,' she decides, 'he probably isn't aware of my existence.'  
  
Opening the door, Sarah finds Mary to be fast asleep, so she follows suit and tries to get a few hours of shuteye.  
  
The next morning when Sarah wakes up, she finds Mary missing. Frowning, she opens the door to her room and starts to go to the throne room. Before reaching it, she stops at the corner as she did last night, and the same voices greet her. Peeking her head around, she finds that apparently all the girls occupying the castle are lined up in rows and the cloaked figure, who Sarah figured out is Jareth, and Zeus peruse over them.  
  
"I don't see her," Jareth announces finally. Zeus leans over and whispers something to a servant. "Are you sure these are all the girls?" he asks. The servant gulps and replies, "Yes, sire." Sarah stifles a laugh. The servant isn't very efficient.  
  
"What was her name again?" Zeus asks while looking a little annoyed. Jareth replies haughtily, "If you were listening the first time I wouldn't have to repeat it. Her name is Sarah." Sarah, putting a hand over her mouth, allows herself to gasp. Her eyes go wide with shock. How ironic that she was the only girl missed.  
  
Not sure what compels her to do it, Sarah walks out from her hiding place and decides to have a little fun. Stretching her arms high up over her head, she fakes a yawn and rubs her eyes. "Sorry, I must've over slept," she mumbles while walking to a spot in the line. The whole time she can feel Jareth's piercing gaze watching her coldly. Sauntering over to where she is in the line, Jareth removes his hood and leans down to whisper in her ear, "Nice to see you again, too, Sarah. That little stunt was very amusing, but, I'm trying to get you out of here, now play along."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sarah says, "And what makes you think I want to go with you?" Jareth smiles wolfishly, revealing his pearly whites, making Sarah shiver pleasantly. "Because you will get to see your friends," he says imperiously. Sarah resists the urge to stick her tongue out at him, even though he's right.  
  
Scowling, Jareth turns and says, "I guess I'll take that one," and he points a gloved finger at Sarah menacingly. Sarah gasps and tries to look alarmed behind her smile. "Oh no, sir, you can't take me, take someone else." Jareth smiles even wider and grabs her by the arm. "Let's go wench," he growls, while throwing a considerably large bag of money at Zeus. Zeus catches the bag in his greedy hands and laughs harshly.  
  
Mary, not really understanding what is happening, looks horrified as Sarah glances at her. Trying to get her friends attention, and when she is successful, Sarah winks and smiles to let her know everything is OK. Jareth drags Sarah out of the castle, and once they are out of earshot, Sarah snatches her arm back out of Jareth's grasp.  
  
"Did you have to squeeze so tightly?" she asks in exasperation while rubbing her slowly bruising arm. "I had to look convincing," Jareth explains. "Yeah, well," Sarah continues, "my friend Mary is still in there and I'm not just going to leave her here. Somehow we're going to have to get back in there and get her."  
  
Jareth scowls and conjures a crystal. "That's your problem. I only helped you at the request of my subjects. If you want your friend, get her yourself," and with that he tosses her the crystal, and when she looks up from the orb, he's gone.  
  
Thank you to all my new reviewers. I think this is the first time I've heard from some of you, and I really appreciate you taking the time out to review. It really does mean a lot to me. I know that most people don't read these things down here, as I found out with my last smart-mouth comment, lol. That said, I won't type down here anymore. I promise, maybe 


	8. And Now That I've Succeeded

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
Returning to his castle in a haze of anger and frustration, Jareth's stormy mood is apparent to his subjects upon his arrival. They all scuttle and scurry away at his icy glares and threatening looks as he takes his place on his throne.  
  
Hoggle, gathering his remaining courage, walks timidly to the throne and asks, "Did she make it?" Jareth scowls at the dwarf and readjusts his black gloves. "Of course she made it. It wasn't my goal to get her hurt, despite what you may think. She decided to help a friend that was still trapped in there, and I told her it was up to her if she wanted to get her out, not me." Hoggle nods and makes up his mind quickly. "Your majesty, I would like to assist the little lady."  
  
Deciding he has nothing to lose by letting Hoggle aid Sarah, he replies in a bored tone, "You may. However, bring her back here. I figure she might as well remain at the castle rather than working somewhere for unfair wages." As he said this he smiled with his eyes glittering promisingly.  
  
Muttering curse and swear words under his breath, Hoggle walks through the hedge maze. Jareth had given his permission all right, permission to lead her into a trap. Hoggle sighs and puts a hand reassuringly on his jewels. They might come in handy if he has to bribe the greedy king into letting Sarah and her friend go.  
  
Sarah at the castle is trying to decide how to get her friend out of Zeus's clutches. The castle is so big, she wonders if maybe he moved her back to the room with the other girls, or to somewhere else. Looking down at the orb in her cupped palm, she shrugs and peers over into it. She gasps as she sees Mary in the room with the other girls, subject to a harsh line of questioning and put-downs. Growling, Sarah's hand clenches involuntarily around the crystal. And, she notices it seems to be Laura causing most of the upset.  
  
Tearing her eyes from the glittering sphere, she looks for a place to save it, and then realizes the only pockets she has are sewed on her pajama pants. Dropping the orb into the pocket, it sticks obtrusively from her pocket. Normally she would've laughed at the bulk sticking out against her leg, but she realizes that she doesn't have much time.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sarah opens the door to the castle, and heads the opposite direction, away from the throne room. If her theory is correct, the hallway leading to the throne room goes into a wide circle that will take her to the room she's looking for. Sure, it will take longer, but she figures that it's better than being caught by Zeus.  
  
Making sure her footsteps are soft and make no noise, the only sound that Sarah is aware of is the thudding of her heart against her chest. Using the crystal to her advantage, she pulls it out of her pocket and looks into it to see Zeus on his throne, just as she thought he would be.  
  
Then suddenly, watching the scene further, a servant rushes into Zeus's throne room to announce yet another disturbance in the kingdom has taken place. Sarah grins broadly at her luck, and starts to run down the hallways. Reaching a hallway that looks vaguely familiar; she turns to the right and discovers Mary sticking her head out the door. "Beth!" she exclaims happily, rushing towards her friend and enveloping her in a tight hug. Sarah smiles warmly and lets Mary hug her, even though she isn't used to so much physical contact.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't leave you," Sarah says merrily. Mary frowns and replies, "Laura tried to tell me that you would leave me here and that it was a mistake becoming your friend at all, but I didn't believe her. For some reason she's changed so much since we've got here." Sarah shrugs and thinks to herself that Laura hadn't actually changed, it was just that now she had a chance to show her true colors.  
  
Mary notices Sarah's far off look and says, "We better hurry before we're discovered." Sarah nods and grabs Mary's hand and leads her through the twisting hallways and past rooms until they reach the door to that leads outside. Checking the crystal to track Zeus, he appears to be in his kingdom somewhere. Sarah gasps as she sees Ludo in the background howling.  
  
Startled by what she sees, Sarah is disgusted with herself as she accidentally let the crystal slide from her fingers in a state of shock. "What is it?" Mary asks in concern. Sarah shakes her head in dismay and decides it's better not to tell her about her friends. It sounded silly to even herself sometimes. Dragging Mary lightly by the hand out the doors and down the steps, Sarah looks around for someone that might be able to help them.  
  
That's when she spots a goblin and thanks her luck. Motioning for Mary to stay where she is, Sarah takes a ring off of her finger and whistles nonchalantly while approaching the goblin. The creature, Sarah notices, is rather ugly, which is typical for a goblin. He has horns, beady red eyes, a piggy nose, and a mouth set in a grim line. The goblin sees her coming and greed shines brightly in his eyes, as he becomes aware of the ring. "What can I do for you?" he asks in a grumpy snort.  
  
Sarah smiles and holds the ring out. The little wrinkled hand darts out and tries to snatch the ring from between Sarah's fingers, but Sarah is faster. "Uh uh," she says disapprovingly. "First, you have to give me directions." The goblin seems to ponder this for a moment, if goblins can ponder, and then shrugs, "Sure whatever you want." Sarah hands him the ring and he immediately bites it. "What is it?" he asks suspiciously. Being reminded of Hoggle, Sarah sighs and says, "It's silver. Now, tell me how to get to the Goblin City from here."  
  
The little goblin, as Sarah comes to learn his name is Weeble, scratches his head thoughtfully. "This city here is south of the Goblin City. Go north for about a couple days' journey and then start to head west a little. There's a shortcut to the city without having to go through the king's labyrinth though." Sarah's eyes brighten and she asks, "How?" Smiling wickedly the little goblin snorts, "Why, calling the goblin king of course, ha-ha." And he walks away with his tiny tummy shaking as he laughs and slaps his knee.  
  
Sarah curses and walks back to Mary. Mary seems a little in awe of her for a moment. "How did you learn to talk to those creatures?" she asks. Sarah shrugs, "They take a little getting used to, but it's not hard. They just really like shiny objects." Mary doesn't seem to believe Sarah, as she looks skeptical. "Yes, but, the language is so foreign, was it hard to learn?" Confused, Sarah replies, "What do you mean?"  
  
Mary shrugs and says, "You were speaking in a different language to the thing, the same language it was speaking." Sarah's eyes go wide and her mouth drops. "But I was speaking English," she protests vehemently. Mary throws her hands up, "Hey, it just sounded strange from where I was standing. Maybe it because I was a little far away. I didn't mean to make you mad." Mary's eyes were large and innocent as looks at Sarah imploringly. Sarah relents and decides to let it slide. Besides, finding her friends took precedence over anything at the moment.  
  
Wow, reviews have been absolutely overflowing for this story, and all positive, too. I think this story so far has the most reviews of any one that I've ever written. Thank you to all my new reviewers, as well as my old faithful ones. I wish I could specially thank each and every one of you down here, but there isn't enough room and I don't want to take up anyone's time by doing so, especially my own. But, sincerely and gratefully, thank you. 


	9. I've Been Taken Away

Summary: Sarah joins a cult based on witchcraft headed by a husband and wife duo. What she doesn't know is that they themselves are actually slave traders to the world below, the Underground. Back in the Underground, Sarah encounters new trials and friends, as well as her old ones. An old enemy becomes a new ally, and Sarah, a common mortal, is transformed to one of the greatest queens of the Underground.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Labyrinth or anything related or associated with it. I came up with the title all by myself. So, I guess I own that. I also own all the characters that don't sound familiar or that weren't in the original movie. Thank you.  
  
Sarah and Mary walk silently side by side as they head north like the little goblin had instructed. They pretty much have the path to themselves, which gives Sarah time to think. Well, here she is stuck in the Underground again, but this time without any rules or set time limits. It felt strange to her not being in the labyrinth, as that was the only part she had seen last time. She glances sideways at Mary, and notices she appears to be just as deep in thought as she is. A pang of guilt hits Sarah at having lied about her name.  
  
Mary still didn't know her name is Sarah. Sarah bites her lip and looks back in front of her to the path. The sky above is starting to turn gray, and in the distance Sarah can see what looks like rain clouds. It is hard telling since the sky is so many different colors here. Sarah sighs and looks down at her clothes. Mary and Sarah are both still wearing their pajamas from when they were first sold that day at the auction. And, of course Sarah would happen to be wearing white while they're heading right into a storm.  
  
"Mary," Sarah says suddenly, slicing through the thick silence, "Maybe we should find somewhere to stay until the storm passes over?" "Storm?" Mary questions, lifting her head and looking at the sky. "You're right," Mary consents. Sarah turns her head in all directs, but on all sides of them it's nothing but open field. "Well," Sarah says in frustration, "maybe there's a town up ahead." Mary nods, and they keep walking.  
  
Sarah really has the urge to go to the bathroom, but she doesn't want to tell Mary that. She isn't sure how she got to be the leader out of the two, but figures that Mary is so mellow that there is no way she could've ever gotten them as far as Sarah has. Besides, Sarah doesn't mind telling others what to do; it's looking out for Mary that bothers her.  
  
Up ahead, Sarah spots roofs, which turn into buildings as they get closer. "Look!" Sarah cries excitedly, extending a finger to point at the village. Mary eyes widen and she smiles and they both break out into a run towards the small, and slightly run down city. As they get closer, Sarah notices that this village, unlike others she has seen, doesn't appear to have a castle anywhere near it.  
  
Not many people are milling about outdoors and Sarah decides this is due to the upcoming storm. Knocking on a couple of doors, they are turned away. Sarah is becoming fearful because the storm looks like a fierce one, and they had yet to find a place to take shelter. That's when Sarah hears a sound that is music to her ears. Following it, she finds Sir Didymus barking like a maniac at a big, burly man with arms and legs like tree trunks. "If you don't move, I shall fight you to the death," Didymus warns in his high pitched, yet noble voice.  
  
Sarah winces as she sees how large the man is compared to the little dog, and she rushes forward and snatches Didymus up in her arms. "Sorry about that sir," she says sweetly, "I wasn't aware that my dog had gotten away." Sir Didymus's eyes go wide in surprise and he shrieks warmly, "Fair maiden, thou art back at last." Sarah looks a little put out with his greeting. "Silly doggy," she says, still trying to convince the man, "you shouldn't run off like that. Now let's go home and I'll give you a nice juicy bone."  
  
Sarah hears the man swear, but he turns and walks away. She is relieved and she sets Didymus down on the ground. "My lady, hast thou gone mad?" Sarah laughs lightly at her friend. "Oh, Didymus," she says, "I was just acting. That man was a lot bigger than you and I was afraid that you was going to do some serious damage to you." Didymus sighs and looks heartbroken. "Not as much as it damaged my ego."  
  
Mary sniggers as she hears the conversation between the two. "Oh", Sarah says, "Mary this is Sir Didymus, and Sir Didymus this is Mary." Sir Didymus instantly straightens and takes off his hat as he bows low to the ground. "My lady," he says solemnly. Sarah smiles as she watches her old and new friends get acquainted. "Didymus," Sarah starts worriedly, "what about the storm? We can't find a place to stay."  
  
Sir Didymus's brows draw together in puzzlement for a moment, and then he says, "I'm supposed to be meeting with Sir Hoggle and Ludo, but they have yet to find me." Sarah is growing a little frustrated and asks, "What's that got to do with what I asked." Sir Didymus sniffs. "Sir Hoggle always a place for us to stay. If we find him, we find a place to wait out the storm." Sighing, Sarah apologizes, "Sorry Didymus. I didn't mean to get short with you. Things just having been going right." Boy, was that the understatement of the year.  
  
"We could just ask his majesty for help," Sir Didymus suggests. As if on cue, Jareth appears before the trio in all his frighteningly handsome glory. "Well, well, fancy meeting you here," Jareth sighs in that cocky, yet sexy voice of his. Sarah shivers as he feels his eyes roam over her. "Look," Sarah says in agitation, "there's a storm a coming and we need a place to stay." Jareth gives Sarah an innocent look. "Oh, and what do you want me to do about it?" Sarah mumbles something that Jareth can't hear and he smiles devilishly. "Want to repeat that dear, I didn't quite hear you." Sarah sneers and says, "You weren't supposed to."  
  
Jareth turns and spots Mary watching the exchange between him and Sarah. "And who is this?" Sarah turns her head and notices Mary blush and look at her feet. 'Great,' she thinks to herself. 'Now he's hitting on my friend, too.' "Mary, this is Jareth, the Goblin King, taker of babies and turner into goblins, and Jareth this is Mary," she says sarcastically in a mean voice. Jareth throws Sarah a menacing look that would've made lesser men squirm, but not Sarah. She gives it right back.  
  
Mary clears her throat, and they both tear their eyes away from each other's heated gaze, and look in annoyance at Mary. "I take it you two know each other," she concludes timidly. "No," Sarah says. "Yes," Jareth says, at the same time. "Why did you say no, Beth?" Mary asks Sarah innocently. Sarah shrugs, and then realizes what Mary called her. Jareth looks highly amused, and asks, "So, Sarah, I see that you have changed your name. Why so? I like it the way it is."  
  
Sarah glares at him and turns to Mary. "My name isn't really, Beth. It's Sarah as he said. I'm sorry I lied, but I had to because at the time I didn't really trust Jim or Phoebe, and now I know why. I hope you can forgive me," she says lamely. Mary smiles and says, "Of course I forgive you. It doesn't matter what you're name is." Jareth claps and says, "Thank you for that touching exchange. But, back on the subject of the storm. I believe there was something that you wanted to ask me, Sarah." She couldn't help it, but every time Jareth said her name she got chills.  
  
"You're not going to make this easy are you? I, that is, Mary, Sir Didymus, and I all need a place to stay the night, and I was wondering if we could all stay in your castle," Sarah says, not breaking away from Jareth's intense stare, no matter how much it pulled her in. Jareth cocks an eyebrow and fold his arms. "And what do I get in return?" he asks. Sarah is surprised at first, and her face must've betrayed her because Jareth smiles widely. Then, feeling dumb, Sarah shrugs. "What if I do work around the castle. I could clean or cook, and in my free time I could teach the goblins."  
  
Jareth wasn't really interested in any of the things she had just mentioned. He is playing her as one plays a violin. He knew that she needed a place to stay, and what better way to get her to his castle than by offering. Feeling content with his plan Jareth sighs. "Fine, you may stay as long as you do and follow through with everything that you just mentioned." Sarah nods, and in an instance, not quite in the blink of an eye, but close, they are all transported to the white stone castle, beyond the Goblin City. Now, there are playing on Jareth's turf.  
  
This message down here is for Jeanne, so stop reading if you're not her. Dear Jeanne, Thank you for your support and the review. However, saying my chapter titles are "corny" hurt my feelings. How are they corny? There's no mention of the word corn in them. Just a small joke on my part, but seriously if you read them all together they form a rhyme. I was trying to incorporate a poem to give my mind something to do. Secondly, I've already addressed how Sarah "feels". She's there and she's trying to make the best of the situation. I don't like stories where Sarah bitches and moans over nothing. That's not entertainment to me. Once again, thank you for the review and your vote of confidence. ~ Jennifer 


	10. And So Has Mary

Well, after I've had a much needed vacation, I've decided to try my hand at writing fanfiction again. I'm sorry if I've let a lot of you down with this, but I'm a little rusty at the moment. I've missed everyone here quite a lot. But after receiving hundreds, and yes, I mean hundreds of email from people that liked this story I felt like the worst person in the world for not posting more. Well, here's the long awaited next chapter.  
  
Sarah's eyes open hesitantly and she blinks, but she instantly regrets opening them as the world starts to spin and dance. Her eyes roam around and she shivers. The castle was very much the same as she had remembered. In fact, it was exactly the same. Nothing had changed at all. She glances over at Mary to see her standing with her mouth wide open and her eyes practically bulging out of her skull.  
  
"Where are we?" Mary whispers, looking frightened. Sarah tries to smile reassuringly, but turns to find Jareth staring at them both. "Yes?" Sarah asks, wondering what he's looking at.  
  
"If you two are done gawking I'll escort you to your rooms," Jareth smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. Sarah looks to Mary. "Lead away," she says.  
  
Jareth saunters down the steps that lead to his throne, and walks ahead of the two. His eyes catch and hold Sarah's and he grins widely. Crossing her arms over her chest, Sarah glares and follows. She turns and notices Mary still standing stoically still. "Coming?" Sarah asks gently.  
  
Mary manages to shake herself out of her reverie and catch up to Sarah. Sarah's eyes roam over the various corridors and passages as Jareth leads them to their rooms. He stops abruptly and Sarah almost runs into his back. Luckily, she manages to stop herself at the last second.  
  
Jareth conjures a crystal, smirks, and then throws it above his head. In a flash of glitter the girls are in the room and Jareth is gone. "Does he always do that?" Mary asks candidly. Sarah laughs and replies, "Yes, I'm afraid he does."  
  
The girls are delighted at what they find in their rooms. They share a large bedchamber with twin beds, but they have their own bathroom, which only contains a small metal bathtub and a chamber pot, much to Sarah's horror, and a sitting room. The décor of the room resembles very much the medieval flare of the rest of the castle.  
  
Sarah flops down on her bed gratefully. She's exhausted and stifles a yawn that tries to escape past her dormant lips. "Me too," Mary agrees, lying down on her own bed.  
  
"Sarah, why didn't you save me, Sarah?" Mary's pale face haunts hers. "Sarah, why did you leave me, Sarah", and then Toby's sweet little baby face comes into view. "You'll never be good enough, Sarah," her stepmother sneers. "You're just not what I wanted," her mother says through perfectly painted lips, trying to let her down gently. "Just do what Karen tells you and watch Toby," her father demands impatiently.  
  
Sarah bolts upright in bed. It was a dream. Sweat beads her forehead, but she lies back down. She lets out a deep sigh of relief. She glances over at the bed opposite her and notices Mary is still asleep. Grateful, Sarah gets up off the bed. Deciding there's nothing else to do, she paces the floor in aggravation.  
  
All those people. She had let all those people down. Mary, Toby, her mother, stepmother, her father, not to mention countless others. Sarah frowns and pulls a shaking hand through her mussed hair. Why did everything always depend on her? Sarah pounds a hand on her forehead, trying to beat the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing?" Mary asks groggily. Sarah squints and notices her friend sitting upright. She lowers her hand and says guiltily, "Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No," Mary whispers back, "I'm just not used to this bed, and I keep waking up." Sarah takes a seat beside her friend. "Mary, I just wanted to say, well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened back there at Zeus's castle. You didn't deserve it any of it, and maybe had I been there in time I could've."  
  
"Sarah, stop, just stop." Mary demands tearfully. Sarah complies with her wishes, but fidgets with her hands in her lap, trying to stop the onslaught of tears threatening her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispers anyway. Mary grabs Sarah and wraps her arms around her tightly.  
  
The two girls hold each other all night, countless tears shed. They wake the next morning in each other's arms. "Was it good for you?" Sarah asks playfully. Mary pushes Sarah out of the bed and she falls to the floor with a grunt. "That's not funny," Mary says in between giggles.  
  
Without warning the door opens and Hoggle scampers in looking guilty. Sarah looks up from the edge of the bed. "Hi Hoggle," she says, but as soon as she notices the look on his face she asks, "What's wrong?" Hoggle clears his throat, "His majesty has requested your presence in the throne room." Sarah gulps and looks up at Mary.  
  
"Just me?" she asks. Hoggle nods, looking away. Sarah shrugs and makes her way to the door. She turns back to Mary. "I'll be back," she promises, and follows Hoggle out into the hallway. When they're out of earshot of the room, Sarah asks, "What's going on Hoggle?" Hoggle sighs, and begins, "Zeus is here looking for Mary. He's calling Jareth a thief and is trying to get the royal council to punish Jareth."  
  
"But, he paid him money," Sarah protests. "I know, but only for you, not for Mary. Jareth offered to pay him, but Zeus said he considers stealing one of his slaves a serious offense." Sarah bites her tongue from spitting out what she really thought of Zeus. They reach the throne room, but Sarah hangs back hesitantly.  
  
She listens for a moment to the conversation. ".don't want your petty currency." ".not a thief.no business doing." But unfortunately, Sarah can only catch snippets of what's being said. Straightening her shoulders and sucking in her breath, Sarah steps into the throne room.  
  
Her eyes meet Jareth's and Zeus turns. "Aw, it's the feisty mortal. Pleasure seeing you again, my dear, too bad it can't be under better circumstances," Zeus says, feigning innocence. Sarah places her hands on her hips and glares. "Yes, well, from what I under stand the circumstances were just fine until you showed up." Zeus's eyes darken, but he knows he can no longer touch her since the Goblin King now owns her. "I see you didn't teach your slave any manners yet, Jareth, pity that," Zeus says turning to face the throne.  
  
Jareth crosses his tight-clad legs and a bored expression cross his handsome features. "Why don't you go bug someone else, Zeus?" "Give me back my slave and I will." Jareth growls but conjures a crystal. Lifting his hand regally, he smashes it on the floor and Mary stands before him. She turns and looks at Sarah imploringly.  
  
Sarah bites her lip and her brows furrow together in worry. Zeus steps forward and grabs Mary by the wrist. "I knew you'd see it my way," Zeus grin wickedly, and in a flash of lightening (still no pun intended), there's nothing left.  
  
Sarah falls to the floor sick to her stomach. "I hate you," she whispers, raising her eyes to look at the man that just betrayed her. Jareth sighs, and replies, "Sarah, some things just aren't meant to be. Mary's being here just happened to be one of them. Besides, I could tell you didn't like playing mommy to her all the time. I did you a favor."  
  
Standing dejectedly, Sarah wipes off her pajamas. "That's what friends do, Jareth. Look out for one another. It's a concept you'll never be able to grasp, will you?" Her eyes meet his and she sends him a look that makes Jareth regret everything he had ever put her through.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	11. Maybe I can save her, but I can't save m...

I'm an idiot. I actually updated this earlier, but I forgot that when you replace the text of a chapter that it doesn't show up automatically, so, you get two chapters for the price of one. ~Lady Sorrow  
  
Splash.The water ripples around Sarah's tense form as she sinks slowly into the tin tub. It had been a week. One whole week since Zeus (the bastard) had taken Mary. Sarah sighs, wishing she could melt and become a part of the water. Nothing but liquid and bubbles rippling tranquilly.  
  
She lets her head fall under the water and her thoughts slowly drift away., and so does her oxygen. Sarah gasps and sits up, panting for breath. Tears stream down her cheeks, but she just attributes it to the water dripping from her hair. Shivering because the water had turned cold, Sarah grabs what resembles a towel and wraps it around herself while sliding carefully out of the tub.  
  
Her thoughts drift back to her as she dresses in a simple beige gown. She knows Jareth did what was right in the eyes of the law of the Underground. She didn't blame him for doing what was right. Sarah twists her hands together and looks down. The moon.her symbol of slavery. Sarah almost laughs out loud at that one. But then a thought occurs to her, not only is she a slave, but so are all the other women she had encountered in the Underground. The men are kings and brave warriors, and the women are slaves.  
  
Sarah scratches her neck, and says softly, "Not if I can help it." And she devises a plan.  
  
~*~  
  
"This way," Hoggle whispers to a cloaked Sarah, while leading her down a corridor. "Here we are then," he says, opening a door that lets the nighttime breeze come wafting through.  
  
Sarah pulls the hood over her head and says, "Thanks for everything Hoggle. I'll be back soon, and hopefully Mary will be with me."  
  
*~*  
  
She ran. Sarah isn't sure where she's going, but she knows Mary needs her, and that's all that matters. Her mind is on moving one foot in front of the other as quickly as possible, and not focused on her surroundings. Her breathing and footfalls echo in her ears. That's why when she fell she didn't even have a chance to scream.  
  
Darkness. She is aware of her eyelids and how heavy they feel. Then she is jolted alert by a sharp burning pain making her right leg throb. Broken. The word reverberates in her head. Sarah bolts upright, but all that greets her is darkness and stone. An oubliette, hadn't Hoggle said the labyrinth was full of them? She should've been watching where she was going.  
  
Again the tears threaten to over take her. "It's not fair," she whispers.  
  
"Still uttering that phrase?" a deep voice intones from the dark. Jareth steps out from the shadows around the wall, and unseen light force illuminating him. Sarah squints, the light assaulting her sensitive eyes. "Haven't changed a bit have you? You see, I was minding my own business when I was informed that a mortal girl had fallen into an oubliette and I thought, 'It can't possibly be Sarah.' And yet, here you sit. What were you running from Sarah?" He strolls closer to her.  
  
"It's not as if I've made you live up to the promise of being my maid. I feed you, I clothe you, you don't want for anything. It's not like I beat you. What is it? Oh, I know," he continues, bending down so he's eye- level with her. "You were running to save the girl that you enjoy baby- sitting. What is it about her, Sarah? Do you like her following you around like a little lost puppy?"  
  
"Shut up!" Sarah cries out angrily. "If I could stand you'd be in serious trouble," she threatens.  
  
"Why, Sarah, what are you going to do? Whine and throw a tantrum?"  
  
"You know your problem, Jareth? You don't care about anyone other than yourself. The only reason you make fun of mine and Mary's friendship is because you don't have a friend in the world, do you? Not even one. Sure, my friends may not be perfect, but at least I have them."  
  
Silence envelopes them. Sarah tries to move to stand and winces. Jareth notices this and makes her sit still. "What did you hurt?" he asks solemnly.  
  
Sarah mumbles almost inaudibly, "My leg."  
  
"I could heal it for you, but only friends help friends, so you're on your own," he says while getting up to leave.  
  
Sarah thinks it over and calls out, "Wait!" Jareth turns on his heel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sure you have plenty of friends. And, I'll even agree to be one if you heal my leg," she says hopefully.  
  
Jareth chuckles. "You strike a hard bargain, but it's a deal." He kneels and bends slightly over her leg. He starts to push her dress up, but Sarah protests. "How do you expect me to heal your leg if I don't touch it?"  
  
Sarah shrugs, and answers, "Use the force?" Sarah relents and allows him to push her dress up, but only to mid-thigh. Jareth removes his gloves and proceeds to touch her leg, gently massaging the bruised flesh.  
  
Sarah's head falls back and her eyes close while enjoying the massage. "Jareth?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do you always wear gloves?"  
  
"Because I'm so powerful that if I touch anything with my bare hands I could destroy it if I'm not careful."  
  
"Then why's my leg not being destroyed?"  
  
"It's a different kind of magic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. And if not, poo on you, haha. 


	12. Reflecting Reflections

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! ~Lady Sorrow  
  
The bright orange-red sky hurts Sarah's eyes for a moment, and she shields them from the glare. They start to water but she swipes at them hurriedly. She turns around to thank Jareth for helping her, but he's already gone. Sarah stands there for a little longer, assessing her situation. Zeus had taken Mary once, even though Jareth had offered the stubbornly ruthless monarch gold, or anything else he could possibly want. Sarah frowns and pulls at her lip.  
  
There had to be a way to free Mary once and for all. Unfortunately, Sarah can't think of one. Sure, if she hurries off and rescues Mary now it will buy her a little time, but there was no telling how long it would be before Zeus found Mary again.  
  
Deciding that she better get started, Sarah starts down a long and winding corridor ahead of her. The sky overhead starts to dim, and Sarah begins to worry. She had been walking for longer than she had previously thought.  
  
SSSssaarrraaaahhhh.  
  
Her name is whispered on the breeze, and it floats to her, tickling her ear slightly. Sarah stops and glances around nervously, fighting the urge to run away from whatever could be calling her name.  
  
A ball of light materializes before Sarah's eyes and it drifts closer to her as she watches in astonishment. Sarah blinks several times, not believing what she sees. "Follow me," the little ball of light says, and then giggles. Sarah stares harder at the light, and is able to make out a tiny figure in the middle of the light.  
  
Sarah obediently does as she's told and follows the light as it starts to retreat. "What are you?"  
  
"A Will-O-Wisp," the little being answers matter-of-factly.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Sarah asks curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Sarah grimaces, she's tired of the enigmatic answers she's been receiving as of late. The Will-O-Wisp continues floating steadily onward, never once stopping for Sarah to catch up.  
  
Sarah had been watching her surroundings carefully, trying to spot a familiar landmark, or anything that would tell her where the Will-O-Wisp was leading her. Sarah gasps. In front of her is a large reflecting pool. What elicited the gasp from Sarah's throat is a large, pale face staring back at her, a face that doesn't belong to Sarah. "I don't remember this part of the labyrinth," Sarah says, her eyes taking in everything.  
  
The pool ripples with laughter. "That's because you weren't meant to find me the first time," a rough feminine voice filled with mirth states. Sarah crosses her arms over her chest, still skeptical.  
  
"Then why am I here now?"  
  
"Sit down child and let me tell you my story," the face says kindly, reminding Sarah of someone's grandmother. Sarah sits down beside the edge of the pool on a large rock.  
  
"Once upon a time, as all good stories start, there was a queen that ruled over most of the Underground. I say most because The Goblin King still had his labyrinth and The Warrior King still had his forest. But, I ruled the majority of the land. That is until one day, I fell in love. This was a most startling revelation for me because I had never found anyone worthy enough to be my husband. He was handsome, kind, and most of all I thought he loved me equally in return. Unbeknownst to this old foolish queen, her handsome husband was no prince charming. He had his own plans. And, one day I was taking a dip in this reflecting pool, and he snuck up behind me and I've been here ever since."  
  
Sarah's heart went out to this poor old woman that had been trapped in a pool for so long. "What happened after that. I mean, to your husband?" Sarah asks.  
  
The poor pool continues, "He placed all the women in captivity and made a pact with Jareth and Zeus that for as long as I'm trapped no queen will ever rule again. Thus, it has been so ever since. But, you're going to change all that."  
  
"Me?" Sarah asks in confusion. "What do I have to do with any of this?"  
  
"You must travel to the lands west of here and find Danlire, my husband. He's the only person that knows how to free me from this pool, since he is the one that placed me here. It's a long and perilous journey; I will not deter you any longer. It's the only way to save your friend." With that the face vanishes from the surface of the pool.  
  
Sarah is stunned. This pool had more faith in her than Sarah had in herself. It was unnerving, but Sarah knew she couldn't let the queen down. Besides, if the queen thought it would save Mary, Sarah was all for it.  
  
Placing the hood of her cloak once more over her head, Sarah continues down the way she had come, alone.  
  
~Thanks for reading!~ 


End file.
